Unexpected turn of events
by demonwindy
Summary: What would happen if Wolf man got out? What would happen if he was a frustrated wolf man? What happens when the wolf man wants a certain snake-boy for something other then a snack?
1. Capture

**Windy – I was finally able to think of a Fiction! Now only to find someone who likes it. Oh and Wolf man do me a favor.**

**Wolf man- *does a bunch of howls and growls.***

**Evra- -_- **

**Windy-Good boy. *throws him a big slab of meat* That is wolf man for I own nothing but my 'creative' *cough* messed up *cough* mind.**

**Evra- Why do get captured? **

**Windy- Because I love you... and I'm mean...and thought it would make for an interesting story.**

**Evra- I hate you.**

**Windy- Love you too sweety. :3 **

**Evra- .  
><strong>

When my day had started it was normal, but when the night time came things seemed to be different. I decided it was best not to worry about it and head to bed for the night. Before I could reach my tent a huge furry beast had jumped out in front of me. Before I realized that it was the Wolf man, he had smacked into my head with one of his enormous clawed hands. I was sent flying into a few boxes that were innocently lying around, with a yelp. Every thing dizzying and I couldn't function well at this point. Then I noticed the wolf man had started to pick me up and put me over his shoulder. Before he had ran off with me I saw Darren being held back my Mr. Crepsley. Right then I wished that I had listened to my instincts.

**To readers – yeah it's really short…I'll have a nice longer one for the next chapter. ^^ **


	2. Fear and Pleasure

**Windy- You all may kill me now. **

**Evra- I hate you.**

**Wolf man- Rawr. *wags his 'cute puppy' tail. ***

**Windy- again I do not own any character. **

The Wolf man was running thought the near by woods with me slung over his shoulder. My cheek, where he had slashed at me, was bleeding and burned worse then a thousand cat scratches. There was nothing I could do but hold the hurt area and pray that I would be saved some how while he carried me off. Before my brain registered what had fully happened the feeling of my head hitting what felt like a rock shot through me. As fast as I possibly could I got up and started to fun for it, but before I could put any distance between us he had gotten a hold of my shorts. I face planted with my bare butt in the air. Why I though this was a good idea I'll never know. He then put a clawed Hand in my hair, pulling hard and let go of my pants; that was now down around my knees. He stared to make a low growling sound and started to shift around. I was afraid beyond any fear I had felt. When he seemed to settle he held tightly onto the left side of my waist and let go of my hair replacing the empty clawed hand with the right side of my waist. Then a waiting fear curdled in my stomach. What happened next added even more fear and shock as I felt some thing poke at me. When it started it started fast and painfully. His sharp thrust pushing deep inside of me while he grunted. For what felt like an eternity I could only feel pain worse then any I could recall. I gripped onto the dead grass and dirt tightly as the painful thrusts continued. Suddenly the pain stopped and a whole new sensation filled me. I heard the wolf man making a purring like growls and rough grunts, but there was a sound that he didn't make. Then I realized it… I was making the noise. The noise only seemed to make the wolf man push into me faster and harder. I was no longer thinking about how to get out of the situation…I was thing how it felt. It all felt so… good.

**To readers - enjoy… Please no flames. If you don't like it then you should have stopped reading… for those who liked it review me and tell me what you think. :3 ^^ **


	3. Sleepy after what happened

**Evra – You're a monster.**

**Windy – How long did this take you to figure out.**

**Evra – Go into a dark hole and die.**

**Windy – love you too. **

**Wolf man - *holds up sign that says I own nothing except the story***

As he continued to cause me more pleaser then I had ever know in my short lived life I suddenly felt like there was something shooting off inside me. He then pulled out and laid down beside me. I felt so tired from what had just occurred and when he cuddled up to me it was so comforting that I drifted off to sleep.

"Evra… Evra are you okay." said a worried voice.

All I could get out was an unexpectedly high pitched "Mmmmmm."

"It seems he's just tired." I heard Mr. Crepsley point out as I turned to my side.

"It also seems for the most part he is unharmed… Let's go and leave him rest." I heard Mr. Tall whispered to the two before hearing their foot steps as they left. Then I once again drifted.

**To you the readers – I know I have more commentary then story so you'll have to bear with it until I can think up a nice long chapter…and for those who don't care or like short chapters continue on. And Review's are appreciated. **


	4. worried friend

**Hi guys. Thanks for the review, even though it is one that is fine. It tells me some one wants another chapter, so here are some cookies *hands out cookies* and read on!**

When I woke up my snake was patiently waiting for me while snuggling up to me.

"Morning." I said feeling bright eyed and bushy tailed, despite not having a tail to begin with. She hissed soothingly at me seemingly pleased that I was here.

Darren, who I didn't know was there, suddenly asked "Evra… how do you feel?"

"A little stiff…other wise I feel great." I said feeling very pleased.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should rest some more." He suggested with worry in his eyes.

"No, that will just make the stiffness worse." I said getting up out of the hammock as my snake wrapped herself around me.

"Are you sure?" He asked putting his hands on my scaled shoulders.

"Yes, what is so bad about me getting out of bed?" I replied trying not to let Darren's persistence annoy me. He was my best friend and doing what friends do so there was no reason I should be annoyed with him.

"You do remember what happened yesterday don't you?" He asked with a quizzical look.

"Yeah I remember." I answered remembering what had happened.

"I think you should just rest… I don't want you to overwork your self or anything." Darren said with a little bit of sorrow in his eyes.

"I won't overwork my self." I replied trying my best not to get upset with him. "I tell you what lets talk to about it. If he objects I'll stay in bed all day."

Darren looked at me and then finally gave a nod. So we made our slow journey to 's trailer in the rain and mud.

**I don't own characters.**


	5. Darren the stubborn

**I own nothing…but my mind. Sorry this chap is late… and not I'm not going to give you excuse for why… any way enjoy. **

"Hey Mr. Tall we got a question for you." I said happily as rain dripped off me and I tracked mud into Mr. Tall's trailer.

"Yeah, is it okay for Evra to be running around after… what happened?" Darren asked with concern.

Mr. Tall then looked at me as if inspecting him and then said "I see not problem with him working as long as he doesn't over work."

"Okay thanks." I said with a big smile and dragging Darren with me as I left the Trailer.

"Fine you won this but if at all you look tired or anything I'm dragging you green but back to the tent and you will stay there." He commented with strong disagreement.

"Leave my bum out of it." I teased with a smile.

"Not funny Evra." He replied.

It was obvious that he was upset about me not staying in bed all day.

"Come one Darren. No need to worry so much. I'll be fine." I insisted.

"…I don't know." He mumbled in disagreement.

"Just don't worry about it… I promise I wont over do it, okay?" I replied in frustration.

If there was one thing Darren was, other then an awesome friend, it was head strong. Just as stubborn as a goat.

After that he didn't talk to me much at all. We just continued the day with out much of a conversation. When the sun was down I went to bed.


End file.
